


Autumn Bruce Drabble Collections

by roshytsunami



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Bruce Banner-centric, Friendship, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 16,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roshytsunami/pseuds/roshytsunami
Summary: This is for the Autumn Bruce Prompts from October 1st-Nov 4th of 2018. Listed below are the prompts relationship listed at top of chapter. The original post had pictures go here to view https://brucebannerdrabbles.tumblr.com1.	Apple Cider2.	Witches Spell3.	Demons4.	Homecoming/Prom5.	Halloween6.	Zombies7.	Beauty and the Beast AU8.	Horror Movie9.	Gargoyles10.	Leaves11.	Candy Wrappers12.	Ghost13.	Harry Potter AU14.	Gods/Goddess15.	The Famous Trio Vampire/Werewolf/Frankenstein16.	Welcome to the Night Vale AU17.	Autumn18.	Mermaids19.	Fae20.	Warmth21.	Reaper22.	Bones23.	Pumpkin24.	Trick or Treat25.	Cryptid26.	Harvest27.	Alien28.	Potion29.	Crisp30.	Potion and Spells31.	Haunted House32.	Monster33.	Tradition34.	Halloween35.	Coffee Shop36.	Day of the Dead37.	Changes38.	AU/Anything Day





	1. Apple Cider

_**Apple Cider-----Thor/Bruce** _

__

Bruce was enjoying time off from his job. Currently, he was finishing up a correction and emailing said correction to the director of his department while he took in the atmosphere of the cafe. Once the email was sent through he was officially on vacation for the next week. It’s not like he was going anywhere but a break from work was always enjoyed. 

Autumn was one of his favorite times mostly because it got colder and he could wear comfy long sweaters. He smiles as the document is received and closed his laptop taking in the cafe atmosphere fully. He had ordered an apple cider and pulls his legs up in the comfortable chair and sniffs. The smell of cinnamon sticks tickles Bruce nose before he takes a small sip.

He sighs enjoying his hot beverage when the doorbell jingles. His gaze follows the man who had just walked in rubbing his black boots against the plastic mat. The man grabs his sunglasses and takes them off showing off intense blue eyes. Bruce squirms in his chair ducking his head at the gorgeous man. He chances to look up at the man again and lets out a sigh of relief. The man is ordering some to-go coffee a very high caffeine type it seems. Bruce shakes his head laughing internally to himself. He thinks to himself such a gorgeous man he’s doubtful he’ll see him again. It’s just a one chance opportunity, it’s not like the man will notice him or seek him out to talk to him.

Bruce is so lost in thoughts he doesn’t see the clear blue eyes staring in his. He nearly spits his drink but instead decides choking on apple cider is the better solution. The gorgeous man from before smiles down at Bruce.

“Sorry…I didn’t mean to startle you mind if I sit here?”

Bruce offers a silent shrug as the man sits down in front of him. “Hi, my name’s Thor. I’m waiting for one of my friend’s to arrive and you seemed the most interesting in the cafe…uh you know for waiting,” he comments before thumbing over at the man behind him. “Old man winter looked too crabby and you see relaxed. Uh, so what’s your name?”

“Bruce,” he says as the man begins to talk more. Bruce thinks to himself how on earth is this happening.


	2. Witches Spell

_**Witches Spell-----Rebecca Banner, Bruce Banner** _

 

The witch was hovering over her cauldron gazing at the woman. Poor woman. Naive woman seeking her help. She had seen her kind before too changed and weaken by man to be no more than a simple plaything or in her case a ragdoll. It wasn’t the woman’s fault for her stupidity. She was trying to change the man hoping for a fairytale and in such fairytales seeking the witch’s help was hardly ever the right decision so her she stood throwing toadstools and lemongrass into a gurgling and potent potion.

“My dear do you know what you are asking,” she asks the meek woman who stares into her mixed colored eyes. The woman could not be more than 30 or less…yet bruises and a bust lip covered her face.

“I know what I am asking. Can you do it? Can you protect him,” she asks gripping her purses handle. “Please, I have already offered-”

“Yes, yes I know what you have offered,” the witch waves her fat hand. “I am asking do you know what you are asking. No pain, the ability to heal any wound taken on by anger or hate, the ability to survive when perhaps you don’t wish to survive any longer. A curse of life endless life for one so young.”

“Please, I need it. I need him to survive. I know I won’t be here much longer,” she looks down at her scuffed white shoes. “I feel it in my bones. I won’t survive but he must. He’s the only person I love.”

The witch sighs and ladles the green and blue mixture into a small jar holding it out towards the woman.

“Very well. He must drink this whole mixture in one day. It can be spaced out during the day but it all must be gone and drank within this week otherwise it will lose its potency.” She holds out her hand, “now your price my dear.”

The woman takes the small jar and places it gently into her purse before offering the woman a lock of her hair. Once the deal is done the witch smiles and taps the other on her forehead. “Home.” She states in a simple tone and the woman is suddenly back in her house.

She’s attacked by a small child and smiles rubbing his head. “Hello dear.”

“Mom you won’t believe what happened! The roses in the garden are growing and there was a caterpillar that looks like a tiger and it’s called an Oleander-”

The woman smiles patting his head, “oh I guess we shall have to take care of that won’t we. But dear there’s something I want you to drink first. It’s very important that you drink it all.”

“Is it more medicine,” he asks brown eyes looking into an identical pair. “I feel better. I’m not sneezing a lot so dad won’t get mad. But I’ll take it if I have to.”

“Oh I know but it’s something special,” she said handing him the small jar with blue and green liquid. The little boy begins to drink the potion down. “It’s going to help you feel much better Bruce.”


	3. Demons

_**Demons-----Clint/Bruce** _

 

Bruce was tired of running. He was tired of hiding just because he made a mistake? Well, it was a big mistake creating the Hulk but the guy had grown on him quite literally. He protected him and he caused destruction everywhere he went but didn’t everyone? He was tired of having all these innocent lives lost just because the Hulk came out.

He had made an agreement with Hulk and while Hulk was difficult to communicate with their relationship became more stable. It’s not like he was just going to ignore him or try to get rid of something that was already attached to him. That would be the same as killing all the bacteria in his body even the good ones. it would kill him. He’s not going to hide and waste years of his life searching for a cure when he knows in his heart and mind there is none. He just has to find a way to get rid of these people searching for him. It’s not even just the military anymore, it’s Shield, some wannabe villains, among some questionable heroes who kill for justice. Doesn’t seem much like justice if you’re just doing exactly what the other guy does with a slightly different motive and morale.

Hence why he had found a small concrete basement to perform the ritual. it had asked for a stable structure so this would have to do for now. He’s resorted to the use of magic something unexplainable by science and something he hasn’t tried yet.

He sets up the pentagram making sure the circle and drawings are complete from the book before placing the five items on the tips of the star. It was a strange one even called for doughnuts but the book had mentioned it was a good demon to summon. It was left blank after that if it meant good demon as it was kind and would help you or good demon who knew what to do and how to torture all. Bruce was out of options and at his wits end. So he completed the ritual and waited.

Nothing seemed to happen at first but then a burst of flames began to emerge from the ground the offerings at all five points disappeared and out from the ground came a man in a purple T-shirt and blue jeans accompanied with a bow against his back chomping down on one of his offerings a glazed doughnut.

“Fuck these are delicious,” he says looking at Bruce in his thread beard clothing. “Hey freckles you ain’t looking too good but these doughnuts are amazing. Where’d you get’em.”

Bruce stares at the man with cropped blonde hair and blue eyes confused. This was the most powerful demon?

“I um I think I made a mistake? I’m sorry to bother you but I was summoning a Clint Barton?”

“Yep you’re looking at’em,” he says stuffing the rest of the doughnut into his mouth.

“Hmm yeah well if you are him I have a problem,” he fidgets with his hands. Hulk nudges him in his head making him move forward but still within the protective circle.

“You wouldn’t have summoned me if you didn’t freckles so what’s your name?”

“I’m not supposed to tell you,” he says.

“Shit not your whole name just a first name,” he grins over at the man.

“Oh it’s Bruce,” he says looking at the demon once again. “I’m tired of running from certain people and just want them gone. Not dead just…I want them to leave me alone and just stop running all the time.”

“Aww man freckles no killing,” he teases earning a glare from Bruce. “Ugh, fine no killing doesn’t mean I can’t find other ways to make it painful. So tell me, Bruce, what do you have in mind,” he grins like the Cheshire cat.


	4. Homecoming/Prom

_**Homecoming/Prom-----Betty/Bruce** _

 

This was a bad idea. 

He doesn’t know why he let Jen convince him to come to homecoming. She was three years younger than him and was convincing his sophomore ass to go to an event he didn’t care about. It’s not like he had anyone to go with and the whole point of homecoming was to get a date, make out on some dance floor, and then go to the nearest car and have sex. He wasn’t interested.

However, Jen had threatened more like coaxed aggressively that if he didn’t he would be sorry and the mind of a 13-year-old girl was very dangerous so here he was in a rented suit standing by the punch bowl bored out of his mind as loud music blared from the stereo.

He sighs and moves his hand to fill his glass when he touches her hand. He blushes looking up at the woman who has a little pink across her nose.

“Sorry,” she smiles. “So guarding the punch bowl,” she teases as she pours herself a cup staring at Bruce.

Bruce doesn’t have much to say and just nods his head.

“Not much for words either,” she smiles before thrusting her hand out, “I’m Betty. I haven’t seen you around much.”

Bruce fidgets, “uh I’m a sophomore…and I don’t usually like to go to these events.”

“Oh?”

He chuckles, “my younger cousin threatened me to go so here I am,” he shrugs.

“Huh so are you not having fun? The music is kind of lame for dancing.”

Bruce moves from foot to foot, “well not really. It’s too loud and the couple over there,” he points to a couple smashing their face together like two goldfish, aka kissing. “Hasn’t come up for air in the last ten minutes. It’s a new record or maybe they’re part amphibian,” he laughs before clearing his throat.

Geez, Banner geek much.

Betty laughs along with him or maybe at him? “Well, whatever they are doing one of them looks like they are going to swallow the other’s head whole.”

Bruce gives her a nervous smile, “oh uh yeah I guess so,” he says tapping the punch glass in his hand as the music changes.

“Oh uh, so I guess you want to get back to dancing?”

“Hmm yeah,” she says placing her cup down. “Wanna join me,” she asks offering her hand.

Bruce gulps ears turning pink. He takes her hand as she leads him to the dance floor. Ok, maybe he should thank his cousin when he gets home.


	5. Halloween

_**Halloween-----Tony/Bruce** _

 

“Bruce come on it can’t be that bad,” Tony says through the bathroom door. “Do you wanna let me in bud?”

“No Tony I don’t want to go out in this,” he groans glaring at the gaudy and tacky costume in the mirror. He’s a scientist not that he can’t have fun but this is just plain stupid. Not even his clothes on the run were this bad.

“How much candy did you have before deciding this was the costume for me?”

Tony sighs, “Babe I’m wearing a bunny outfit and I’m not complaining.” He says through the door not hearing a word. “I mean it has to be better than that plug and socket costume. Babe no one has done this one before please.”

Bruce sighs and opens the door still in his normal civilian clothes holding the costume at arm’s length. “Tony you just want to win the costume contest.”

“Well that would be fun to rub in someone’s face but if you’re not comfortable-”

“No I’ll do it,” he says looking at the blue shaped mess. “Just don’t expect anything grand,” he mumbles.

Tony leans down stealing a kiss, “babe you wear anything it’s going to be grand. Now go get ready. Your little bunny is waiting,” he teases as Bruce rolls his eyes before going back into the bathroom to change.

Bruce comes out a few seconds later and sighs, “the wig was too itchy but this should be ok right?”

He’s standing before Tony in a 1950′s version of Alice in Wonderland’s outfit. He’s Alice. He’s wearing the white stockings, buckled black shoes, and blue dress with the white apron just like she wore. He has the black hair band in his hair pulling back the short curls of his hair. He tugs on the blue dress fidgeting. He looks at Tony for approval.

“Well,” he asks not liking the silence. This outfit is already out of his comfort zone and Tony is just staring at him like a piece of meat. He can’t tell if that’s a good stare or a bad one.

Tony walks towards Bruce grinning. He pulls Bruce close by the waist and stares down into his eyes.

“Bunny likes,” he answers before kissing him on the lips.

Bruce kisses him back smiling and well ok maybe the costume wasn’t so bad after all.


	6. Zombies

_**Zombies----- Bruce Banner, Child** _

 

Bruce wasn’t there for the Zombie Apocalypse or as they are calling it now two months of a viral infection called the zombie strand. Now, most horror movies were completly wrong about the craving for brains. It didn’t make people mindless it just made them have no willpower or side effects of eating human brains. Sort of the same thing as a caffeine addict. They could eat a 21 shot expresso no problem but they would get moody or agitated if they couldn’t have that caffeine in their system. No superhero side effects and it was only passed by droplets so basically sneezing not biting someone.

Either way, it just became an annoying viral infection. The problem was there was no permanent cure for the virus once a person had it they had it for life. Of course some medication could make the side effects less but still, they would always crave brain, hence the whole world made changes such as new zombie diets, medications, the works. Still, prejudice exists.

It’s part of that prejudice that lands Bruce into trouble. He had landed on an island after a recent Hulk out when he meets. Her she has the unpigmented irises and blood on her lips. A poor seven-year-old zombie child alone? She doesn’t speak much and sniffs his head before making a look of disgust.

Bruce snorts, “my brain doesn’t smell good?” She shakes her head no. “You understand me?”

She nods her head.

“Hmm, just not much of a talker?”

She nods her head and points at her head before making an x with her arms towards her throat.

“Oh, the infection messed with your verbal voice?”

She nods her head sitting by him on the beach.

“Well can you show me to town-” he asks as she shakes her head vigorously a solid no.

Bruce frowns, “bad town?”

She nods her head again playing in the sand looking up at him. She points to her mouth staring at him.

“I don’t have anything to eat…or brains,” he rubs his head. “But I guess until we find a better town I’ll look after you,” he says standing up on shaky legs holding up his pants. “And I need a new pair of pants.”

He holds his hand out to the little girl as they walk in the opposite direction of the bad town down the beach. There should be a port along the beach. Maybe he can find her parents or someplace she could be safe because she won’t be safe with him.


	7. Beauty and The Beast AU

**Beauty and the Beast AU-----Bucky/Bruce**

 

Bruce didn’t know when he sought refuge from certain officials in town he would instead get lost in the woods. Woods said townspeople said were haunted and cursed. It was a small error in his way but what was he to do? He wasn’t going to be burnt alive because he found a way to make two pieces of metal move across the table. It wasn’t magic just simple physics.

Still, he is grateful in some ways on how he was chased from town otherwise he never would have met the beast or Bucky as he liked to be called. Bucky really was a beast, beast meaning a creature mixed of various animals into one form that could stand on two legs, not a bodybuilder.

They didn’t have the best first meeting and Bruce nearly killed him with the nearest item in the castle…a wooden chair. However, once Bruce calmed down at the towering Bucky and got used to the beastly face he seemed more grumpy than an evil monster. Bucky didn’t mind his inventions and seemed curious about them. They made an odd team and since Bruce never wanted to go back to town and be burnt alive the castle became his home over the last few months.

Currently, Bruce was carving out the remains of a pumpkin. The stem had already been removed and he was scooping out the seeds and fruit of the pumpkin when Bucky startles him.

“What are you doing?”

“It’s Halloween time or will be in a few days. I’m making a pumpkin,” he says watching as Bucky pokes at the pumpkin with a clawed hand.

Bruce chuckles, “it’s nothing magical. It’s just for fun…my mom and I use to do it for the season.”

Bucky nods his head, “can you show me how?”

Bruce smiles and nods his head, “of course all you do is remove all the guts and then you can carve in shapes or a face into it and then you put a candle in it and it glows.”

Bucky nods his head watching Bruce as he carves. Bruce smiles and points behind him, “there’s another one behind me. Just copy what I do.”

Bucky’s fur bristles and the inside of his dog ears turn a light shade of pink. He picks up the pumpkin with his hand and places it on the table looking over at how Bruce is carving.

A few hours later two pumpkins are on the table one a little lopsided and the other well at least he tried. Bucky looks at his creation fur bristling in anger. Bruce pats him on his arm chuckling. “It’s ok he has character…it takes a lot of practice.”


	8. Horror Movie

**Horror Movie-----Steve/Bruce**

 

Steve shovels in a handful of popcorn watching the black and white movie. They didn’t have these movies in the theater and when they did some of the people were either making out or masturbating not a good environment to watch a movie if you wanted to just watch a movie.

“Steve are you eating all the popcorn,” yells Bruce from the kitchen putting in the pepperoni pizza.

“No,” he says through a mouth full of popcorn.

Bruce sighs and comes out of the kitchen with another bowl. “The hell Steve it hasn’t even started yet?”

“I’m hungry,” he pouts taking another handful of popcorn. “Besides it’s not like I can’t make popcorn too.”

Bruce rolls his eyes sitting by Steve large bowl in his lap. “Well can you at least wait til it starts,” he says pressing the play button.

“Which movie did you choose?”

“It Came From Outer Space. I was going to pick Creature of the Black Lagoon then Clint told me there was a new version called The Shape of Water,” he blushes. “It was good just wasn’t expecting the whole tub scene.”

Bruce snorts, “yeah don’t worry I’m positive there’s no tub scenes in this one,” he laughs as the movie begins.


	9. Gargoyles

**Gargoyles-----Bruce, Child Natasha**

 

Natasha is curled up next to the stone statue. It depicts a man like creature with large bat-like wings. Each winged tip is tipped with curling claws. The creature’s feet look more like a lion’s hind legs and are thick and muscular. The chest is like most male chests but has various instruments wrapped and cord around the waist such as a pouch, some metal tools, and buckles of all kinds. The arms are thinner than the legs and have talons on the ends of the elbows while the hands are shaped more claw-like in nature or large talons of a velociraptor. The head has two protruding horns coming from the crown of a curly hair man while the expression of the creature shows off a row of sharp teeth like a shark. It looks like a normal statue if grotesque in nature yet the stone is almost lifelike.

Natasha sits up stretching feeling the rays of the sun diminish and sink below the horizon. She smiles seeing the sunset and fixes her cloth peasant dress and stands away from the stone creature. Her hair is cropped and matted mixing a hue of different reds. She looks to be no older than nine summers.

As darkness falls she watches the statue with interest and grins as the small sounds of cracking of the bones can be heard. Slowly small pieces of the stone begins to break away revealing a dark emerald flesh beneath. Lastly, the eyes shine white as a loud roar is heard from the no longer stone statue. The creature moves forward and pats Natasha on the head.

“Did you have a good day Natasha? Thank you for guarding me,” the creature says as Natasha nods her head.

“Hmm no sounds yet,” he asks as she shakes her head. “Oh no worries let’s find you something to eat,” he starts before she tugs on his tunic covering his strong legs. His tails wag to the side and he looks down at her as she makes a sign with her hands and points at him.

“Oh is that my name?”

She nods her head and does the same hand signal again and points at him.

“Hmm, that’s a new way to say, Bruce. I like it,” he says patting her head.


	10. Leaves

**Leaves-----Rebecca Banner, Bruce Banner**

 

The screen door slams against the house. Robert Banner had just come home to see his house covered in leaves. He was too tired from work to do such a menial task and besides he was the one bringing money into the house why should he waste his precious time on something so silly.

As a result of this arrogance and high maintenance, he sends out his son to rake the leaves a daunting task for a seven-year-old.

The heat of autumn burns down on Bruce as he rakes the leaves. It’s already October but the heat seems to only be getting worse, not better. He looks across the yard full of discarded leaves disappointed. Already some winds had decided to blow the leaves he had put into a small pile and once again he had to start again. He rubs his eyes sniffling.

“No Banner don’t cry,” he sniffles.

He feels a pressure on his shoulders and winces, “Bruce baby,” says his mother smiling.

He sniffles and turns around hugging her legs. “Mommy I can’t rake the leaves the wind blows them away and daddy’s going to get angry!”

His mother rubs his back as he hugs her. She knows her husband is cruel but how can she leave him? She has no connections no one to seek help from what can she do. She kneels down to Bruce’s level and smiles.

“Hmm well I think we should make a game of it,” she holds his hand. “Come on let’s make the biggest pile we can.”

“Ok mommy,” he says as he begins to help his mother rake. It takes over thirty minutes and finally the pile in the middle of the yard is ready to be put in the garbage and thrown away.

“Mommy, we need the garbage can don’t we?”

“Not yet,” she says holding his hand. “Ok, Bruce copy me. 1…2…3,” she yells running towards the big leaf pile and jumping in it along with Bruce.

Bruce sticks his head out of the leaves and giggles. “That was fun mommy again again!”

His mother smiles and kisses his forehead as they prepare another leaf pile. It’s one of Bruce’s cherished memories.


	11. Candy Wrappers

**Candy Wrappers-----Tony Stark, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner Friendship**

 

Clint groans laying on the candy wrapper covered floor holding his belly. The makeup from the night before is smudge and he looks more like a dirty raccoon than the panda he was last night.  He whines turning on his side slowly realizing that’s not a good position and then laying on his back again. It’s the only position that doesn’t make him sick.

Tony meanwhile has passed out on the couch and was unmoving. He knew if he moved he would puke if he even smelled another piece of candy he was going to throw up all over the floor and on Clint.

Bruce was by the main door sighing, “did you both really eat all the candy before Halloween?”

Clint whines, “so good…so sweet but my belly. Bruce kiss it better,” he says before burping.

Bruce laughs, “well if you’re able to make jokes it’s not that bad. It’s just something that will have to pass,” he says placing a plastic bowl by Clint’s head along with a can of ginger ale. “Small sips and if you can’t make it to the bathroom the bowl is there.”

Bruce pats Clint on the head as he whimpers and holds the bowl close to his face like a lifeline. Meanwhile Tony has not moved from his spot. He is lying flat on his face body prone on the couch.

“Tony you have to move.”

“No,” he grits out. “I move I puke.”

Bruce rubs his back, “that’s fine better to puke it out than feel sick all day. You have to move over Tony you’re going to hurt your back.”

“Don’t care belly comes first,” he says stubbornly.

Bruce grins, “hmm really? Well, I guess since you can’t sit up and lay on your back safely I guess I have to give you an enema for your tummy ache.”

Tony turns his head eyes bloodshot from staying up all night with a belly ache. “Fuck you.”

Bruce chuckles, “I know now turn over slowly. I have the bowl right here,” he says helping Tony move slowly on the couch. Tony winces and cramps up and only lays on his side.

“I can’t Bruce…this good enough?”

“For now and same as Clint small sips and the bowl is right here if you can’t make it,” he says beginning to discard the wrappers on the floor. Who knew Clint and Tony had such a sweet tooth with no control?


	12. Ghost

**Ghost-----Loki/Bruce**

 

One hundred years might seem like a long time but when you are a god of ice it’s merely a drop in the ocean. Loki was new on earth or as they called it now Titan. Humans were going through another phase in their life and frankly, Loki was not amused he just wanted to stay in his bought house and wallow in peace alone. Was that too much to ask?

Apparently, it was.

Loki first noticed something was off with the house after he bought it. It always seemed to have a fresh smell of herbal tea and baked goods. Apparently, the house used to function as a small bakery back in 1885. For an over three-hundred-year-old house, she was still standing and functioning well beyond her years. However, this was only the first in many strange occurrences in the house.

For instance, Loki loved cold showers, get your head out of the gutters, Loki was an ice god or prince if you wanted to be technical and so hot water was not something he enjoyed. So when the water turned warmer than normal he screamed like a girl and grumbled about the whole mess of old house plumbing. He called someone to check said plumbing but nothing was wrong.

The next incident was during one of the newest series on the vision screen or in other words TV. Loki was allowing the movie on the screen to enter his subconscious when the vision screen went out. It was all white noise and fuzz on the screen before the image of a man appeared then disappeared. At that moment Loki knew his house was haunted and he was frustrated. How dare this spirit haunt me. So the next logical step was of course to summon the said ghost.

Loki set forth on arranging the symbols and chalk drawings on the floor just so and began the process of summoning the ghost. He was going to kill it again maybe freeze dry the ghost and send them to his home a frozen wasteland.

The house shakes and the lights flicker in and out before breaking as the image of a man appears. The man looks at Loki and tries to run away or disappear but the circle keeps him trapped.

“Well what do we have here,” he teases staring at the ghost. The ghost fidgets with his glasses.

“Bruce…Bruce Banner. I don’t want to scare you but I have to. I’m supposed to scare for the next two hundred years and then I’m free but time is odd.”

Loki tilts his head, “that is not my problem. But tell me, Bruce, how long have you been this way? What is the year you died?”

Bruce’s cheeks darken but barely in his ghost-like form, “1887. I was the Baker and I died…I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”

“Well over 300 hundred years you would expect a ghost to be over their death,” he smirks seeing Bruce’s face drop.

“300 hundred years but-”

“Oh don’t worry Bruce. We shall see about getting you free but first, let’s make a little mischief.”


	13. Harry Potter AU

**Harry Potter AU-----Thor/Bruce**

 

Bruce doesn’t know what it is about plants or animals but they seem to find comfort in him, more than can be said about the students at this school. He never wanted to come here in the first place. He wanted to learn about science how a plant grows by photosynthesis not how to make an anti-acne cream from stirring a few roots and saying a spell under his breath. It doesn’t make any sense and neither did the houses.

That might be his problem. He had gotten the short end of the stick all because a stupid hat thought he had more qualities of a Slytherin than any other house. It wasn’t fair. He didn’t want to be placed in the house of Evil. He wasn’t evil. He wasn’t going to be like his dad. He just wasn’t!

Bruce rubs the bridge of his nose glasses falling down his face as he pats the tree gently. “Whomping willow you’re my only friend.” The tree doesn’t answer more than just gently move its branches over Bruce. Bruce laughs and pats the largest root in thanks.

Suddenly the tree bristles and the leaves shake falling around Bruce. Bruce turns around worried and spots a familiar gold and red uniform approaching. He leaves his books and hides behind the tree trunk as the boy approaches.

“Go away, Thor!” The tree swings one of its branches in Thor’s direction. Thor jumps back landing on his rear.

“Bruce-”

“No you made fun of me just like everyone else,” he yells.

“I didn’t…no I did. I’m sorry Bruce you know I can’t be nice when around them,” Thor frowns.

“Why not? I thought you Gryffindor’s supposed to be brave but you’re nothing but a cowardly lion,” he says glaring at him from behind the tree.

“I know…I know I am and I’m sorry. I’m not friends with them anymore. We don’t see eye to eye anymore. I thought they were nice but…I’m sorry Bruce,” he says looking over at Bruce. “Can we be friends or maybe start over?”

Bruce bites his lip and looks up at the Willow hoping for words of wisdom from the tree. He receives no answer and moves out from behind the trunk. “We can be acquaintances until I can trust you.”


	14. Gods/Goddess

**Gods/Goddess-----Loki/Bruce**

 

Go to the edge of the woods they said. Go into the deep dark cave they said. Go deeper and deeper in the cave until you accidentally meet the god of death…oh, they didn’t say that but here he is. He just wanted his squash to grow. Just some fucking pumpkins for Hades sake! Ok, maybe he shouldn’t curse in the god’s name he is visiting at the moment. Might be a good idea.

Bruce can’t help it. Can’t take it anymore, “look you’re the god of death. I know time is precious so are you going to kill me or what because I need to get back to my pumpkins and harvest them,” he says pointing his thumb in what he hopes is the direction out.

Hades grins showing off his perfectly white teeth. His blue skin and dark tracings or wait are those scars on his body? Bruce ignores the blank glowing red eyes and walks towards him. “Are you injured? You know those marks on your body should be treated or you’ll get an infection…do gods get infections,” he says blushing realizing not only has he sassed Hades but he’s been rude. He’s so fucked.

Hades laughs heartily and loud, louder than any drunk in the pub Bruce has known. His red eyes land on Bruce, “I’m not going to kill you, Bruce. You’re going to be my bride and as my bride you may know my real name as Loki.”


	15. Vampire, Werewolf, Frankenstein

**Vampire/Werewolf/Frankenstein-----Loki, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner**

 

There was a baby on their door step. A baby on their doorstep in the middle of the night. Was the human mother mental?

Tony was the first to open the door to see what the screaming mess was all about. He was expecting some human begging for forgiveness or looking to become immortal or maybe it was just another human who came to die. They did that often especially the brave and stupid very thin line between the distinction.

Anyway, Tony is looking down at the squirming bundled mess as it screams it’s head off like it’s being murder. “Uh Loki, what do we do with human babies?”

“Eat them,” he says walking towards Tony to investigate. “It smells,” he says holding his noise.

“Babe I’m the one with the snout I can smell it worse-”

“Who cares who smells it worst,” says Bruce annoyed picking up the baby in his sewn arms. “You don’t leave a baby on the doorstep,” he says turning the baby over and yep, sure enough, it had filled the diaper. “Poor thing just needs a diaper change,” he says cooing at the baby.

Tony frowns and places a hand on his shoulder, “Bruce you know we can’t keep it. Don’t get attached.”

“Why not? It not like I haven’t gotten attached to my body parts,” he grins before finding something to use as a diaper.

“Not the same thing you sewed up your body parts when you got blasted by gamma radiation. And Hulk bursts at your seams sometimes.”

“Not to mention you are living with us a werewolf,” Loki states looking at Tony, “and a vampire. I doubt that’s what those self-help books for babies want.”

“Babies don’t have self-help books? I don’t think they do,” he pouts. “But why can’t we keep him, oh I mean her. Why not? I mean those are valid reasons but we would be the best dads to protect her. I don’t want to drop her off at the fire station.”

“Fire station?”

“Yeah fire station. Doesn’t everyone know that?”

“Isn’t the police better?”

“No offense but look at her skin tone. They’d sooner lose her or dump her in some shitty foster home. No she stays with us,” Bruce says stubbornly cooing at the little girl.


	16. Welcome to the Night Vale AU

**Welcome to the Night Vale AU----- Carlos the Scientist, Bruce Banner**

 

“So,” says Bruce looking across from the diner table at the man who could be his twin.

“So…my name is Carlos.”

“Bruce,” he says as the waiter with an ever-changing face places two coffees before them. “Um is this place normally this weird?”

Carlos chuckles, “weird doesn’t even begin to cover it. The reading for the spectrometer is off the charts and then sometimes that equipment works but doesn’t work. The readings just stop and come back online like a radio show.”

Bruce taps the cup, “hmm yeah I guess so. I don’t even remember exactly how I got here. One moment I’m working with Dr. Pym which should have been a big red flag by the way. But we were working on portal dimensional analysis related to interdimensional frequencies and I landed here?”

“Oh you must have entered the Night Vale during the earthquake that wasn’t quite an earthquake…which was over five years ago.”

“Five years ago but how-”

“How doesn’t matter and takes a long time to explain but it looks like you have something from your journey blinking on your wrist,” he points at Bruce.

“How did this get here? I don’t even know what this is.”

“It’s a signature or tracker? Basically, it sends people who are not residents of Night Vale back home or we think it does. Not sure and you can’t exactly go to the nearest library to read up on it. The librarians still devour small children and are a pain to get past.”

“…yeah so how do I get home? Not that I don’t enjoy this conversation Carlos but I feel as if I’m talking to my doppelganger.”

“Heh you would know if I was your double,” he grins, “that’s why no one goes to Dessert Bluffs.”


	17. Autumn

**Autumn-----Bruce Banner, Child**

 

This shouldn’t be that difficult to build he had 7 PhDs and they weren’t coming in as helpful at all. “Clint do we really need a corn hole for this event? Isn’t the bobbing for apples, cake walk,  and spook house, and raffle enough?”

“Naw it wouldn’t be a fall party without it. Kind of like not having a hayride,” he grins patting Bruce on the back. “Don’t worry I’ll get it nailed together. Go help Sam set up his cakes and treats.”

“Ok,” he says leaving Clint to get the corn hole set up. It’s kind of pathetic he can get any gadget to work or make his own tools but he can’t make a simple hole in the wooden half table.

He’s making his way over to Sam who seems to be in he’s in over his head moods. Luckily his boyfriend Bucky is nearby to help out the young man and take the brunt of his antics. Bruce steers away from both of them and takes a seat at one of the benches. People are already starting to arrive to the small festival and it’s not even set up all the way.

“SMASH!”

Bruce jumps out of his seat tumbling over grabbing his heart. He hears giggling and sees a little girl in a green tutu, a tiara, and Thor cape giggling at him.

“Hey you really shouldn’t do that,” he says sitting up. The little girl continues to giggle before saying smash again. Bruce raises an eyebrow at her before he is tackled by said girl.

“Smash fun,” she tells him. “Can you get green now? Can Hulk come out and play? Does Hulk need glasses too? Do you smash stuff?”

“I um…no he can’t come out right now,” he says sitting up with the little girl in his lap. “Where are your parents?”

She looks at him tilting her head before deciding a shrug is a good enough answer. Bruce sighs and stands up placing her on the ground. “Ok well let’s go find them.”

“And then we smash?”

He chuckles, “sure and then we smash.”


	18. Mermaids

**Mermaids----- Bruce/Natasha**

 

Natasha was starving. The humans had been eating the sea out of all the good fish. They had been overfishing for years and well it was their own fault for the recent surge of overtipped boats and vessels in the sea. Mysterious disappearances were becoming common in the small port city. Was it any wonder when you kill off prey the worse or the worst predators arise from the depths.

Still eating humans was an acquired taste a taste she did not enjoy but willed herself to eat. It was the same as eating coffee grinds or buckets of sand too dry while at the same time too wet with the blood. Blood which attracted more predators in the water and interrupted her dinner.

She looks over the rock and smiles seeing her next victim a man. A very large man with an odd complexion but what does she know about humans. It’s not like the color of the human altered the taste at all so she climbs higher on the rock above the water and begins to sing softly.

The man’s ears perk up and she smiles catching her eyes in his as she continues to sing. He walks over towards the singing voice as if in a trance. He stumbles down the beach path eyes glued to her’s as she sings lower and lower. The man wades through the water as it begins to rise from his ankles to his knees to his thighs to his mid-chest. He holds onto the rock eyes unseeing as Natasha edges closer down to his level from the smooth stone. She’s close enough to breathe in his scent as she hums quietly into his ear. Her face contorts into it’s true sharp and she makes to bite his neck when the man turns to face her and grins.

He grips her by the neck as she screeches using her barbed tale to whip at his face. The man laughs eyes bleeding from their glowing green to a normal brown.

“Hello Natasha,” smiles Bruce.


	19. Fae

**Fae-----Bruce/Loki**

 

Alright to say this looks bad would be a grave understatement. He knew he should have left the small town sooner but he was bonding and making friends with the town or he thought he was. They had taken him in and provided for him while he helped with their chores but it seems they were only in it for the reward. Who could blame them a reward for catching the beast unaware was very tempting especially since it would clear their student loans with a snap of their fingers. He can’t blame the humans but still, he’s not in the best place and military lab experiments aren’t exactly treated gently.

He had given up on moving or trying to escape weeks ago or was it months? He can’t keep track of time like this. The drugs they pump him with keep him in a conscious sedative state he has no way of knowing up or down never mind keeping track of time. He just wants it all to end. Kill him already and stop the torture but he already knows what would happen. Hulk won’t let him die, Hulk wants to let him suffer. Hulk can’t give up like Banner.

There is something he can do. He doesn’t know how much stock it will hold but it won’t hurt to try. The man he saved was a little odd but he said whenever he needed a favor to call him as if he was some type of mutant with mind-reading powers…maybe he was but he’s lost hope on finding a way out why not indulge in the fantasy before they come back to cut up his body more and see how long it takes to grow an arm. Bruce licks his dry bloody lips and lets out a small whisper, “I need a favor,” he says quietly.

He looks around the room as much as one can when they are strapped down on a metal bed head secured by elastic bands.

Nothing.

Not even a flicker of change.

He sighs before he hears a familiar voice.

“Oh, and what has my lovely robin gotten into now.”

Bruce blushes seeing the tall thin man standing by his torture bed.

“I was found…I told you I wasn’t safe. And I’m not a robin. I’m Bruce.”

“Hmm oh yes I remember you,” he says leaning down until he’s inches from Bruce’s face. “What is your favor, Bruce.”

“I…I don’t want to ever be captured again or be chased. I’m so tired of running and I know that’s a lot to ask but-”

“It will be done my robin,” the man says stroking his face. “But I feel it is worth more than a simple favor. Come with me once you are set free,” he smiles showing off his white teeth. “Call my name little Bruce and it will be done.”

Bruce thinks it over in his head either get tortured by government officials for the rest of his miserable life or leave with the man after this business is taken care of? It’s not a hard decision to make.

Bruce licks his lips again before speaking his name, “Loki.”


	20. Warmth

**Warmth-----Clint/Natasha/Bruce**

 

To be honest Bruce was happy with the arrangements. Sure it was a little inconvenient with no real electricity or way to contact the real world but it was peaceful. And if worse came to worse he and Hulk could venture outside for help. As it was though they had enough food for the next two weeks. So the snow in at the cabin Tony suggested for team building exercises was great.

No one could disappear on their phones or computer and had to interact with each other. That proved to be awkward but it was getting better. Or most of the Avengers were cooperating besides the two main ones called Tony and Steve. He wishes he knew how to kick some sense into both of them or at least just fuck it out already. They have that option to have angry sex and get it out of their systems why not do it and be done with it.

Bruce sighs sitting in front of the fire blanket around his shoulders before he feels a familiar presence sit by him. He looks to his side and smiles, “a Russian that gets cold,” he teases.

Natasha glares up at him and steals part of his blanket in reply not commenting on anything else. Soon enough the other spy is not far behind and Clint brings gifts. Gifts of warmth called hot chocolate with mountains of mini marshmallows.

“Hey give me a piece of that,” Says Clint snuggling up against Bruce. “Man has anyone said you are like a furnace.”

“You can say thanks to the radiation in my blood for that little blessing,” he smirks taking the offered hot chocolate as both spies snuggle against him. It feels cozy and makes him want to drift off to sleep. It’s a nice warmth that spreads all the way to his toes.


	21. Reaper

**Reaper-----Bruce Banner, Reaper**

 

Withered hands tie the cloth around his waist fumbling with the difficult cord. His arthritis is acting up again and nothing is to be found to ease that pain. It’s been years no more than years since he’s seen a single soul. His mind is still intact so when he sees a young woman dressed in the deepest shade of black it almost looks purple he has to remind himself he is the only person here. It must be a hallucination.

“Bruce,” speaks the hallucination.

“Fuck no. I already have…four Hulks in my head no room for a fifth roommate,” he glares at the speaking hallucination.

The girl chuckles, “I’m not a hallucination. Bruce, I’m here to take you home,” she says watching him move slowly knees buckling under her.

“I am home…have been for years. Home,” he says staring off. “Leave me alone…please, I’m just so tired.”

“I know you are. I know you are,” she says touching his hand.

That was new for a hallucination not even Hulk can make it feel as if he is touching his hand. Not anymore.

“It’s time for you all to come home. Your friends miss you,” she says holding his hand leading him out of the cave. “Come home,” she says as he stumbles.

“So tired,” he says leaning on her. “I want to sleep now…go home?”

“Yes go home,” she smiles patting his bald head as he begins to fall into a restful sleep.


	22. Bones

**Bones-----Bruce Banner, Hulk is a child**

 

Hulk just wanted to play his fucking killer guitar why did his great great great grandmother have to be such a bitch about it. Banning music because your hubby up and left you? Grow the fuck up. How is he going to be a famous rock star if she makes a deal he can’t agree with? Fuck her he’d rather be dead than never play his guitar again.

“Hey you still have your skin,” asks a man with curly hair and a skinny bone frame. A talking skeleton sure not that it can get any weirder in the underworld.

“Uh yeah so cool still got skin recently dead,” he says looking up at the man. “Um gotta go.”

“Hey wait you can’t go out like that. You’re new flesh…well literally come on let me help you at least look more dead and not a newbie,” he says pulling him into a small space.

“My name’s Bruce what’s yours,” he asks taking out black and white paint as he begins to apply it to Hulk’s face.

“Hulk,” he says letting Bruce smear the paint on his face. “Why are you being so nice to me?”

“Well why not plus I have extra paint…hmm need to get some new colors soon. Oh and you should never speak of me to anyone kind of an outlaw,” he says looking like a deer in headlight as two demon dogs howl at him. He grabs Hulk’s hand and begins to run dragging Hulk behind him.

“What did you do,” Hulk screams.

“I didn’t do anything but the man called General Ross is kind of a dick, was one in life and is even worse in death. He holds a grudge against me.”

“Why?”

“Cause I out smarted him in a project…he had me killed afterwards so I don’t know why he won’t let it up already,” he says pulling Hulk around the corner.


	23. Pumpkin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was inspired by the prompt but also this tumblr post https://petersspideysense.tumblr.com/post/178544336734/thor-whats-the-word-for-horny-but-not-in-a

 

**Pumpkin-----Thor/Bruce**

 

Bruce was a little scared at the moment ever since Halloween had been explained to Thor he had mentioned having a similar holiday called Dísablót. It was a holiday for the Valkyries or the sacrifices Valkyries made and to prompt a good harvest. Bruce does agree it has the same vibes as Halloween with harvesting and sacrifices such as giving children candy or getting hit in the face with eggs or toilet paper on the house.

Still, Thor has gone a little overboard even Brunnhilde a real Valkyrie was telling him to stop going overboard. He had already bought her two kegs of the finest alcohol from Asgard mentioning that it was her festival in a way. Brunnhilde wasn’t going to tell him no to free booze but he was bringing up bad memories for her. Memories of when the Valkyries would come to Asgard asking for sacrifices and booze.

Bruce, of course, had to be the adult and ruin Thor’s festive enthusiasm. It was going to be as difficult as telling a Labrador that they couldn’t sit in your lap because they aren’t a puppy anymore. Meaning impossible.

Bruce enters Thor’s latest room he has decided to decorate and sighs, “Thor we need to talk.”

“Ah yes Bruce what shall we talk about,” he says hanging up spider webs on the ceiling. “Real spiders would be better but did you know they have fake ones in the store you can buy? Madness,” he chuckles jumping down to the floor.

“Yeah about that can you tone it down just a little bit? I’m very happy that you are having so much fun it’s just…you’re pulling a Tony when he goes overboard ok.”

Thor’s face falls, “but you said you loved Halloween.”

“What?”

“Yes, you told me months ago when we were talking about…well, I can’t remember but you said you like Halloween because it reminded you of happier times with your mother.”

Bruce flushes, “you remembered?”

“Of course I did you’re my friend Bruce,” he says patting him on the shoulder.

Bruce feels like a heel and fidgets, “well since you were trying to be nice maybe have this be the last room to decorate?”

“Hmm ok. I don’t know what it is but what’s the word for horny but not in a sexual way like I’m horny for Halloween but I don’t wanna fuck a pumpkin ya feel.”

Bruce is in shock before letting out a quiet answer, “…you mean exciting.” He states before laughing. Thor laughs along with him nodding his head.


	24. Trick or Treat

**Trick or Treat-----Rebecca Banner, Bruce Banner, Brian Banner**

 

Bruce jumps up and down holding his mother’s hand. “Mommy, mommy hurry before the candy’s gone,” he giggles.

His mother pats him on the head before grabbing her keys to the house. She doesn’t want to take the chance of Brian locking them out of the house. “Don’t worry sweetie you won’t miss the candy promise.”

She locks the door before walking down the steps with Bruce. Hopefully, if anyone asks about her face she can lie and say she’s a zombie. Unfortunately, the makeup concealer she uses is no longer effective or Brian is just hitting her harder. It doesn’t matter she needs to be strong for Bruce and protect him from her husband’s wrath.

“Alright let me get a good look at my spooky ghost,” she smiles as Bruce twirls around in a circle before screaming boo at his mother.

“Oh such a scary ghost,” she says kissing the sheet covering his head. “Now let’s hurry and get all the candy we can huh,” she says as he jumps up and down before running in front of her to the closest house with treats.

It continues as normal as any Halloween night. Bruce carrying his pumpkin basket full of treats swinging it by his side. His mother holding his hand as they visit house to house for goodies. Bruce is still a little shy asking for candy from strangers but with his mother there he has more courage to say Trick or Treat with a quiet thank you after getting candy.

Everything is normal until they get home. Brian Banner is sitting outside on the steps of his house. Bruce’s mother let’s go of Bruce’s hand and kneels down to his level. “Honey stay by the fence for me ok.”

Bruce nods his head and watches his mother leave to the front of their house. It starts off simple enough Brian is drunk and arguing with his wife. She tries to keep it quiet but he begins to yell at her. No one is going to keep him quiet especially since dinner isn’t on the table and she left with Bruce. He continues to yell at her with her yelling back before he punches her in the face knocking her on the ground.

Bruce drops his pumpkin bucket outside the fence and charges at his father sheet flying off eyes burning green. “LEAVE MOMMY ALONE!”

He punches Brian in the leg which does nothing but makes him pick up the screaming Bruce tossing him in the yard before dragging his wife into the house. Bruce shakes his head and sees his father drag his mother into the house. Bruce screams and claws and scratches at the door hands bleeding. His daddy shouldn’t hurt his mother. He needs to help his mother.

He screams grunting and huffing eyes burning a brighter shade of green as he loses control trying to get in the house.


	25. Cryptid

**Cryptid-----Hulk, OC**

 

A teen with bright red hair sits on a log warming her hand by the fire. “If I could make fire myself. I’d make myself warm all the time,” she grumbles.

“Seriously Rachel it’s not even that cold,” plops a teen with brown hair and braces by her side. He places his arm around her shoulder. “Want me to keep you, warm babe,” he teases.

She pushes him away cheeks turning pink, “Frank stop.”

“Aww, are you getting shy-”

“Oi are you two lovebirds going to help with the smores or not,” sneezes another girl bringing over more firewood for the fire.

Rachel takes this moment and loops out of Frank’s PDA and walks over to help Sharon. She pretends to sort the firewood as Sharon’s boyfriend retrieves the s'more supplies from the truck.

She whispers to her, “thanks.”

“I don’t know why you even brought him here,” she shakes her head.

“Because you were bringing Johnson…it would have been weird.”

“Hey what are you two talking about,” asks Johnson.

“Uh the cryptid that lives in the woods,” says Rachel walking back towards the fire taking a seat on the log.

“Cryptid?”

“You know like Bigfoot, Mothman, those weird creatures no one can explain. Well one of them lives in these very woods.”

“Pssh bullshit,” laughs Frank.

Rachel pouts, “it’s true!” She crosses her arms and glares at him, “there’s a creature that lives in the woods and no one knows its name. It’s over ten feet tall with green skin and looks like a man. He doesn’t speak much but roars and destroys everything in its path,” she says spinning the tale getting their interest. She just at the good part when the earth moves beneath their feet.

“Are there earthquakes in this area,” ask Johnson before he loses speech gasping and pointing behind Rachel.

Standing right behind Rachel is the cryptid she had just described. It breaths down on her causing her to faint as her friends run off. The creature frowns and sits on the ground making the earth shake.

“Always run from Hulk. Hulk not scare,” he says looking down at Rachel as she wakes up rubbing her head.

“Bad dream,” she says staring up into two glowing green eyes. “Nope.”


	26. Harvest

**Harvest-----Clint/Bruce**

 

Bruce didn’t understand the ritual his town did every year. It was so stupid. Choose the virgin send them up to the altar in the mountain and have the creature spill its blood for a bountiful harvest? It just wasn’t scientific that’s not how crops worked!

Still he hates standing here awaiting his fate like the other virgins of the child. Hell virgins were rare for an obvious reason. If he remembers correctly a girl in his third grade had sex with her cousin so she wouldn’t be chosen for the monster.

Stupid Bruce actually wasted his time in school instead of accomplishing the simple task of losing his virginity. Fucking idiot. But what were the chances he would be chosen?

He was fucking chosen.

The fuck?

He was tired and wanted to go home but no of course not he had to sacrifice now to the beast in the woods for a harvest. For a fucking harvest that had nothing to do with blood rituals. Photosynthesis good fertilizer and water made your plants grow not the blood of an innocent shit.

So here he was laying on the sacrificial alter arms and legs bond as he waited for death. He didn’t want to die yet. Well, maybe the creature was a myth maybe the other sacrifices starved to death. Either path of death wasn’t pretty but he would rather the creature be real so he can get over it. He hears movement by the bushes and can barely move his head to look. He uses his peripheral vision and sees a human-shaped man walking towards him.

“Well howdy,” grins a blonde man looking over at Bruce. “No don’t you look mighty purdy. Name’s Clint but uh your people call me the beast.”

Bruce is staring at this human. A human, not a beast!

“What in the fuck? You’re not a beast!”

“Uh ‘fraid not ya see fifty years ago or so your people came with some nut case priest spreading lies about demons and beast in the woods that everyone believed them and started sacrificing ya’ll. Ya haven’t stopped yet so uh every so often one of us comes to take ya away.”

“Away to where,” he asks as Clint begins to cut the rope with his knife.

“Oh just away. Can’t go back home now can ya?”

“No,” he frowns sitting up and rubbing his wrists. “This is too nice, something is off,” Bruce says staring at Clint. “Is this a test?”

Clint smirks opening his mouth widely, “well what would make ya think that darlin,” he teases.

Bruce begins to back away from Clint uncertain. “Look I don’t care who or what you are but you need to stay away from me.”

“Fraid I can’t darling,” he says claws ripping through his fingertips. “Ya see I’m a bit parched and hungry at the moment ya don’t have something around here to eat do ya,” he grins.

Bruce’s eyes scatter everywhere but him. There’s no way out. “Them,” he says pointing to the town below. “Eat them!”

Clint chuckles a rumble coming from his chest, “can’t freckles those are the rules. Unless you can find a way to break the rules I think you’re gonna join me for dinner.”


	27. Alien

**Alien-----Bruce Banner, Hulk Brothers**

 

_This in no way is saying autistic people are aliens. I’ve just heard it used as an insult and thought why not turn that insult into something else._

Bruce was sitting quietly in the waiting room. He stares down at his hands not blinking or moving a muscle. He hears the typewriter a few feet away as the secretary fills out a form. Tip, tip, tap, bing, bing, bing. It repeats over and over and over and over.

He flinches feeling a set of warm hands over his and looks over at the person unable to meet eye contact. He winces, “I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry about,” states the teen. “Didn’t want you to dig your nails into your palm,” he says as Bruce looks down at his hands embarrassed. He rubs them against his pant leg humming.

“Hmmm, I yes…but I’m,” he taps his fingers against his leg making sure his eyes land between the man’s forehead and nose before speaking. “I’m sorry for the fight…Aunt Susan is going to be upset and I ruined the day and the schedule,” he says beginning to rock.

The older teen places his hand gently on Bruce’s shoulder and pushes down to add a pressure weight. “Bruce nothing to be sorry about. If anything I feel bad I wasn’t there sooner.”

Bruce shakes his head, “I…I should have walked away. Mom always said if I don’t understand walk away and say excuse me but it didn’t work,” he says slapping his hand against his knee. “They called me an alien and-”

The teen grabs Bruce’s hand making Bruce squirm, “Bruce you’re my brother and those fucks had it coming. They knew better. It’s not your fault,” he says releasing Bruce who wiggles in his seat trying to get comfortable all over again. He settles on rocking instead.

“They called me an alien…and I think it’s true. I don’t…I can’t stop this and no one else does it-”

“Bruce fuck those people. You’re not an alien. You’re my brother who’s going to solve world hunger one day. Your super smart and they’re just jealous fucks alright,” he says hesitating to touch his shoulder again. “Shoulder pressure?”

Bruce nods his head still rocking, “thank you Hulk you’re a good brother.”


	28. Potion

**Potion-----Bruce Banner, Betty Ross, Red Friendship**

 

Betty yawns walking downstairs when she sees Bruce looking through her cabinets. The young wizard had been staying with her ever since he was kicked out of his coven for “wanting to become the enemy”. Betty thought it was complete bullshit and covens should stick together with their brethren.

“Bruce,” she starts as she startles him from his concentration. “Bruce what are you doing? You’re making a mess of my potions and shit you touched Red’s side? Oh man, I don’t envy you,” she laughs before growing sober.

Bruce looks the same he did that first day when she saw him. Tears are coming to his eyes.

“Bruce you’re not in trouble. If you want to make a potion tell me and I’ll help.”

“I was just looking for dragon root and parsnip…I’m only missing those two ingredients,” he says wiping his eyes. “I didn’t mean to make a mess. Is Red really going to-”

“Hey, don’t worry she won’t care. She’ll grumble and yell but then she’ll fix the shelves her way and be over it. But Bruce what are you making?”

He fidgets with his hands before looking at her, “transformational potion…but permanent hence the dragon root and parsnip,” he mumbles.

“Ok, you both are extremely loud…why the crocodile tears,” says Red joining the mess in the kitchen. “And my shelves!”

“Red! Bruce crisis first,” states Betty shaking her head.

“Yeah ok so making a potion and?”

“Transformational potion,” states Bruce cheeks pinkening, “I’m tired of this body. I want it to look the way I want and I just want to be in my true skin for once.”

Red’s eyes widen, “ooo tough one. So I think we have all the supplies for it so have fun and don’t take the dragon root parsnip mixture until you check out the results and like what you see and why are you staring at me?”

Bruce doesn’t know how to word it so just blurts it out instead. “You…you don’t care that I want it to be permanent?”

“…no should I? I mean I think you’re guy enough, to be honest. I mean you did say to use he/him pronouns and ID as a guy so you are a guy and this would be the cherry on top that’s all.” Smiles Red.

Bruce smiles and hugs Red and Betty. “You are both the best. Thank you.”

“Yeah sure go get your magical dick,” she says earning a slap from her sister Betty.


	29. Potion and Spells

**Potion and Spells-----Bruce Banner**

 

This man was of average height and build nothing extraordinary stood out about him above the rest of his species. Most strangers would say he was an agreeable fellow and had the picturesque lifestyle a wife and later in a few years children of course. Sadly they had just lost their dog in a horrible accident. The poor wife was distraught over it. The dog had been run over by someone speeding the neighborhood or that’s what the man had said. It was a terrible time for both of them.

Now you might be wondering why such an average man with such a wonderful life would be seeking the help of a wizard or magical elemental beings or whatever PC term is used nowadays. You might wonder why he knocked to enter the wizard’s house only to come face to face with the man and the door closed behind him. You might wonder why the wizard with curly brown hair and spectacles on his face covered in freckles was smiling so at the “ordinary” man.

It was an awkward first meeting but eventually, the man spoke. Pulling his baseball cap off in front of the wizard to show some respect. “I have heard you are good at finding things?”

The wizard just smiles and stares at the man a moment taking him in before grinning, “yes I can find things and hide things. It’s a very neat treat even most children can accomplish.” He looks at the man’s face redden and laughs, “oh forgive me we haven’t been introduced my name is Bruce and you are?”

“Brian…I was hoping you could find my wife. She left me or she took the car this morning and she’s not right in the head. I’m worried about her,” the man says as Bruce nods his head.

“Hmm, but you asked if I was good at finding “things”, not people.” He scratches his head, “interesting. Well, can you tell me about your wife? I might be able to find her for a price.”

“Pssh I know you ask for prices not normal ones either but I want my wife back. So anything you need to ask,” he says tearing up.

“Anything? Hmm let’s see how difficult it is to find your wife and then you can pay with “Anything.”” He chuckles gathering his materials and spells pages. It doesn’t take him long to figure it out but he has to be sure of this man called Brian.

“Hmm hand print please,” he says holding out a jar full of the blue like powder that moves like the ocean. “It’s the way I sign contracts, and since I am finding your wife I need your signature,” he states.

Bruce smiles gently watching as the man mumbles under his breath before putting his hand in the jar. The blue concoction swirls and screams barely touching the man’s hand and Bruce pulls the jar back satisfied.

“Thank you. Now then as for your wife. I’ve seemed to found her but can you do me a favor and grab that coin from the top shelf. My shoulder is injured from yesterday,” he pouts.

The man, of course, rolls his eyes and reaches for the coin. As soon as his fingers brush across the coin flames erupt all over his body burning him and eating his flesh. He can no longer move and screams cursing the wizard Bruce who just laughs.

“Fool did you think I wouldn’t know an abuser when I see one? Your wife came to me for help already. And now you will suffer as she did by your hand,” he laughs as the man disappears engulfed in flames.

The man comes too a few hours later and sits up in his bed. He feels another warm body by him and sighs. It was only a horrible nightmare. Unfortunately, it wasn’t a nightmare. The creature in his bed looked like his wife but was not his wife. She was ruthless and all the sufferings the wife suffered he did as well an endless, immortal torture of abuse he inflicted on his wife.

Bruce looks at the jar the man was teleported to and laughs.


	30. Crisp

**Crisp-----Clint Barton, Hulk Friendship**

 

Hulk is out for the day and tries to male candy apples with clint the carnie

Was his secret spy name the Babysitter? Cause it sure feels like it with looking after scrawny Bruce and now Hulk? Clint had Hulk babysitting duty not that he minded the big guy at all. Hell, he was better than his other half always talking about electron this and proton that. He was a capital B boring…heh and his name is Bruce which begins to B too. Anyway, Clint prefers Hulk to Bruce.

The only problem is today he was making the candy apples for tomorrows Avengers PR festival for the locals in the area. It was a delicate process and Hulk was not delicate at all. But Clint was an innovator and a seeker of luck and “let’s make it work” mentality. He has got this. He’ll just make the candy apples outside in a big ole turkey fryer while Hulk watches.

It doesn’t go exactly as plan.

Twenty minutes into the plan and Clint has thought of a question he should have asked before he boiled the sugar and colored it dark red. Said question is how is he going to candify the apples if his arm barely fits down into the pot. His arm just didn’t reach that far and now he’s going to have to make another large batch and waste sugar.

“Clint is sad?”

Clint sighs, “no Greenbean. Clint is stupid,” he says staring up at the large green behemoth who tilts his head like a confused puppy.

“Clint can’t fit his arm into the large pot so now I have to start making candy apples all over again and,” before he can finish his sentence Hulk has taken one of the premade candy apples and is dipping it into the large pot.

Clint is yelling and cursing a storm until Hulk brings out the red gooey covered apple and places it on the tray grinning. Ok, this might work.


	31. Monster

**Monster-----Bruce Banner, Hulk Friendship**

He never wants to be his dad never wanted to become his dad. It’s been his goal since he was first introduced to the man he had to call father. He uses father loosely because that creature was no more a dad than he was a mortal man without a Hulk.

Still, it’s shocking one day when Hulk in his head is being more stubborn than usual and more of an asshole…which is really saying Bruce, he himself is an asshole? Anyway, he says some things he regrets to the man rooming in his head and his body and regrets them almost instantly. He called Hulk a monster.

Did he use to call Hulk a monster? Yes, of course, every day since they were formed or finding a cure to get rid of Hulk. However, those days were long gone. Bruce and Hulk had an agreement upon their minds. It was more like a timeshare over their body. If Bruce wanted to play in the labs Hulk had to stay out. Doesn’t mean Bruce’s mind wasn’t open for Hulk to see what he was doing but Hulk was not interested in such things.

A better example of their dynamic is instead of one person driving the car two were in the driver’s seat sharing the wheel and sometimes one would take the front seat but never the trunk or back seat. For example, Hulk could have his green body and all and join in with the Avengers on movie night and Bruce could see through his eyes and communicate with said Avengers through Hulk if he had permission. They had grown a lot over the years and through this bond, they worked on their relationships.

However, all relationships have fights which is why Bruce is trying to apologize for his words. He didn’t mean to call Hulk a monster. He’s not a monster. There is no way in hell he is ever like his father and though it took years to accept Hulk is a part of him and no part of him is a monster.


	32. Haunted House

**Haunted House-----Bruce Banner, Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Thor, Steve Rogers, Clint Barton Friendship**

“So why are we acting like the gang from Scooby-Doo again,” asks Bruce not enjoying the latest outing with his friends. The fucking six of them decided it would be cool to spend the night in a supposedly haunted house. When Bruce said the six of them decided he really meant Tony blackmailed all of them to sleep in the house or else. It was so corny.

“Brucie bear you know why,” teases Tony, “come on it’s going to be fun and we’ll have bragging rights at school. No one has done this before.”

“Uh yeah cause they’re not stupid,” interjects Clint carrying his sleeping bag. “I swear Stark if I become a ghost and get stuck in that house I’m going to terrorize you for all eternity.”

Natasha slaps the back of Clint’s head gently, “knock it off. Let’s just get it over with and sleep through it.”

“Uh, Natasha we are playing games and-”

“If you want to hold onto your fingers Tony you won’t finish that sentence or include me in games,” she says following right behind Thor and Steve. The two didn’t have much to say Steve was used to Tony’s antics and as his boyfriend understood his madness. While Thor was the rainbow and sunshine all day even with it looks bad, or more like a personified Mabel from Gravity Falls.

Bruce sighs staring up at the supposed haunted house. It’s window panels creak and look as if they are about to fall off at any second the main door barely opens even when Steve pushes on the stubborn thing. Once all are inside it is surprisingly well kept for an old house. Of course, there are cobwebs and dust everywhere but it looks nice at least.

The front door slams closed once everyone is in. Ok, maybe this house is definitely haunted.


	33. Tradition

**Tradition-----Bruce Banner, Bucky Barnes Friendship**

 

Bruce was having a bad day, more than a bad day. He had gotten lost in a strange rural town with the population of 200 hundred. He knew he should have kept walking but he was on the run and starving so he was going to try the dine and dash trick, Unfortunately, whatever the diner had given him made him sleepy and the last thing he remembered was face plating into his mash potatoes and gravy.

He woke up chained to a wooden board and was stretching out on said board naked for all to see. It didn’t help that whatever they had given him had made Hulk unavailable at the moment or he would have ripped the chains right off and fled.

“Brother and sisters,” begins a man in a robe. Bruce mentally curses, really a fucking cult why Bruce just why. He struggles against the chains but without Hulk’s strength, it’s useless. It’s terrible he’s actually wishing for the Hulk to come out and save him.

“…so let us begin the digging and consume the flesh of this important man.”

“Wait what? You can’t eat me I’m toxic,” he tells the man who only laughs having heard such statement before from other victims. Another person in a robe brings out a hand saw for surgeries and smiles. Bruce struggles under the chains as other’s hold him down.

The person in the robe starts to cut into his skull sawing back and forth and Bruce is in unimaginable pain words can’t even begin to describe what he is feeling. He seizes up going limb on the board. His motor functions had been severed but he can still feel and think in his mind as the top portion of his skull is cut clean off.

Oh, what the fuck an ice cream scooper?!

Another robed figure begins to dig out his brains scraping all the inside of Bruce’s head to get all of the brains out.

“And that’s when I woke up,” Bruce sighs rubbing his eyes staring at the other Avenger digging out the pumpkin’s guts for Halloween. “My mind is seriously fucked up and I think it’s just been all this pumpkin carving for the festival and watching Hannibal last night so yeah I’m not in the mood to dig out a pumpkins brain bits today.

“…so they made you a Bruce-o-lantern,” they tease.

Bruce’s face drops and gives them a look of why am I friends with you before laughing. “Yeah, I guess they did Bucky.”


	34. Halloween

**Halloween-----Bruce Banner, Tony Stark Friendship**

 

It was supposed to be a normal charity function for the Avengers. A fall festival auction advertised for all ages with fun and games and the ability to meet your favorite Avenger Hulk included (though Bruce Banner’s body was going to be used and Bruce was going to be the relayer for Hulk’s messages). That kind of made it sound like he was possessed and spooky so double win for the PR team for using the bond of friendship to drag him to the event.

It not that he didn’t want to be a part of the event he just wasn’t a sociable person for one and most of the people who showed up to these events were snobs. Tony said he would be fine but Tony grew up plastering a smile on his face in the spotlight. He knew how to navigate these functions with ease, not him.

Either way, he was supposed to be getting ready for the Avenger greet and meet for the kids when he showed up. Bane of his existence Secretary of State General Ross in tow with army generals behind him.

“Well if it isn’t the Hulk and his body sac Bruce.”

Bruce doesn’t know what to say and instead remains quiet staring him down. Hulk is already grumbling to smash the stupid man.

“What are you doing at an Avenger function like this? You should be locked up in the cube with all the other monsters. You’re a threat to civilians in this capacity,” he says snapping his fingers as the two nervous generals beside him. They grab Bruce by the wrist.

“General-”

“Secretary of State,” he smirks at Bruce.

“That was a serious error on their part. We both hate each other let’s be blunt but do you really want to make a scene?”

“Who said I was making a scene I was just taking in a wanted criminal of the state,” he states. “Now come quietly, you don’t want to have an accident and kill anyone here like you did in Harem,” he states bluntly.

Bruce doesn’t. he wouldn’t Hulk and him have grown, but he knows even if Hulk wouldn’t mean to he could hurt someone if this fuck tries to start a war at a fucking charity function.

“Oh Bruce just the man I wanted to see,” says Tony placing a hand on his shoulder butting out one of the men holding his wrist. He looks over at Ross and smiles, “oh hello Ross how’s your favorite bar.” He had demolished that building before Bruce was even contacted to be an Avenger. Ross hadn’t stopped searching for him and well Tony bought them out and destroyed it.

He stares down the general or they both stare at each other in a battle of who will blink or move first. Bruce really just wanted this to go off with a hitch not a battle.


	35. Coffee Shop

**Coffee Shop-----Bruce/Clint**

 

Alright so what if this is his third day in a row here at the Last Café Corner. Their coffee might be mediocre at best and might not even be stronger enough with ten shots of espresso but he has been a coffee addict since…well since he can’t remember when. All these factors should make him not want to come here for coffee at all but he does. And he knows the reason why. The reason being a curly browned hair man with more freckles than stars in the sky. A man who perches his clunky glasses never turned in for a new pair of modern glasses. A man who has more chest hair than a fucking faux fur rug. (How he found that out he won’t tell.)

Anyway, he comes to this dump of a coffee shop for one gorgeous looking man with a big pinch of sass. Oh, he loves it watching the man called Bruce put coffee enthusiast in their place. The hell man it’s coffee, not shit covered gold encrusted with jewels. Just coffee not a large extra order of things no one has ever heard of and well Clint might be a sadist cause he loves it when Bruce brings them down a peg or two or maybe four. It’s such a sight to behold this short soft-spoken man laying down one line zingers. It’s karma at it’s best.

So today was going to be the day he was going to be brave. Not that he hasn’t been before but this is…this could end badly because Bruce does give out serious burns. He never saw him be verbally mean to anyone just very sassy. Still, he’s worried as he waits in line for his turn to talk to Bruce.

“Next,” states Bruce sighing. He really wasn’t looking forward to work this afternoon. He had three dissertation papers all do within the same week and he hadn’t even gotten one of them done. They’re all halfway written on a red bull and caffeine-addled brain after he comes home from work.

However, his day is looking a little brighter. He sees the blonde from the last few weeks in line. He doesn’t even know his name but he does like his smile. He has the bluest eyes he’s ever seen and looks about as put together as he does during his Saturday Netflix binge. It’s sort of adorable but he seems a little more put together today. It’s gotten colder so he’s wearing one of those puffy coats and scarf. No gloves in sight but he does look cute today.

He calls next and blushes when he comes to his counter, “hi what would you like?”

“Uh…my name’s Clint,” he says flustered hands in his pockets.

Bruce smiles, “ok hi Clint what wou-“

“Number…uh you know number for your,” he says turning pink. “Sorry, just a number three with five expressos tossed in.”

“Uh ok,” Bruce says ringing the order up and saying the amount. Clint looks dejected…well, it’s now or never Bruce.

“Jenny, can you take over the cashier? I’m going on break,” he lies as they switch. He’s never made coffee with five espressos but no harm in trying right? Well it doesn’t end well the espresso machine is broken had been broken the last ten minutes so now he has to go to Clint and tell him his order can’t be completed.

Fuck.

“Hey, Clint? Our espressos machine is down so I made you dark coffee instead and added some instant energy powders to it,” he says handing him the coffee before handing him a brown paper bag. “It’s on the house because of the error so uh bye,” he says blushing.

Clint takes the coffee and bag looking in the bag seeing the cream puffs. His favorite treats. He smiles and sees something under his name. It’s a phone number. He woots loudly spraying losing hold of the coffee and spraying it all over himself. He looks around embarrassed as Bruce brings him a towel.

“What happened,” he asks Clint. “Was there a spill here?”

“Uh no just uh,” he hands Bruce his phone, “can you enter your number. Kind of got smeared when I uh got excited,” he smiles.


	36. Day of the Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if my Spanish is rusty. I had to use google chrome for some phrases.

**Day of the Dead-----Bruce Banner, OC**

 

To be perfectly honest Bruce wasn’t expecting much when he found himself naked in a desert in the middle of somewhere? He was upset Hulk had come out when he was clearly trying to hide from General Ross the dickweed. Hulk had ruined their new hiding town and he was sick of him. He’s been on the run for five years when will he get a break and he’s naked again. He’s hoping he doesn’t run into any cops on the way. That’s all he needs being brought in for indecent exposure and Hulking out again or worse getting captured.

He shivers walking in the desert aimlessly when he sees a bright light and hears music? It sounds like Spanish music and he was in Texas last time he remembered? Maybe he’s somewhere in Mexico. He continues walking towards the lite town keeping to the outskirts of the town. He sees some hanging clothes and takes a pair of pants and shirt and puts them on quickly before walking towards the festival.

The parade is huge. Skeletons are flying in the air and everyone is wearing paint on their face chanting and dancing to the music being played. Some are carrying candle others full-sized coffins down the road.

He feels a tap on his shoulder and turns around seeing a short young woman, “No puedo ver el desfile ¿puedes moverte por favor?” (I can’t see the parade can you move please?)

Bruce flinches and tries to remember the Spanish he learned from Brazil, “me muevo ahora?” (I move now?“

She looks at him and smiles, “eh ingles?”

“Ingles? Yes, English.. sorry er lo siento.”

She nods her head and grabs his hand, “come come take home…eh, food.”

Bruce follows her as she leads him home, “food,” he says looking down at his body, well he has gotten thinner and a free meal sounds good.

They arrive at her home which is bursting with energy and has candles and an offering table outside their home. Picture line the table along with names under each photo.

Her mother comes out from her home and looks at Bruce, “Juanita ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no lleves a casa a los vagabundos? Este incluso parece un esqueleto.” (How many times do I have to tell you not to take in strays. This one even looks like a skeleton.)

“Ay, mama ¿No siempre dijiste que todos eran bienvenidos en necesidad? Mamá es solo para esta noche. Tenemos mucha comida por favor.” (Didn’t you always say that everyone was welcomed in need? Mom, it’s just for tonight. We have a lot of food, please.)

“Multa. Él puede ayudar a preparar la mesa. dile qué es todo esto, parece que no sabe lo que está pasando.” (Fine. He can help set up the table. tell him what all this is he looks like he doesn’t know what is going on.)

Bruce rubs his hands nervously, “if there’s a problem I can go?”

“No problem you get to set up the table and eat tonight and I get to tell you about the Day of the Dead festival,” she smiles leading him into the house.


	37. Changes

**Changes-----Hulk**

 

Hulk like fall. Hulk likes it when it’s cold. He hated living in India it was too hot but he likes fall in New York. He likes the cold better and fall is a sign winter is coming. That thought made Bruce laugh and he doesn’t know why but he’s happy puny Banner is happy. Happy is good. Happy means no running and staying in one place.

He likes staying in one place. Changes are bad and never good. He feels happy. He feels good in heart it’s warm but not warm like India warm as good. Difficult to explain in words but he feels good. He likes his home. He likes the Avengers. Thor is best. He slaps him around the hardest and laughs it off. Thor is fun to play with he’s his favorite. Puny Banner’s favorite too but puny Banner never tells him. Puny banner feels warmer and more at home with Thor why not tell?

Hulk huffs inside his head or their head. He likes his home. He saw leaves changing colors. Bruce let him out in the park. He had fun shaking trees until leaves fell then he jumped in pile of leaves laughing. Bruce wasn’t laughing felt sad but happy sad. Bruce was thinking of mom. Hulk wonders if she would like him. Would she hate him like Bruce did before? He’s not sure. He wants her to be his mom but Bruce said she’s gone. He said gone as in dead never coming back. He’s not stupid he knows what dead is…he still wants her. Bruce does too but says it’s hard and hurts but won’t hurt as sharp later.

Bruce is hiding something from him about his mom or their mom? He doesn’t probe. He asks if she would like him. He takes time to think and says you would scare her but you’re part of me and she loved me. Hulk smiles at that. He has a mom. She’s dead but he has a mom who would have loved him. He feels Bruce happier and jumps in the pile of leaves.


	38. AU/Anything Day

**AU/Anything Day-----Bruce/Clint**

 

Clint is a little worried at the moment. He has a secret admirer and he has no clue who it could be. It’s been going on since the start of his archery practice. They always leave a note about good foods to eat along with a teabag slipped into his locker. His friends had teased him about that, more along the lines of someone wants to teabag him and he had laughed it off. But the notes kept coming along with various teas, expensive teas if he’s honest. I mean what the fuck is even green tea jasmine with citrus flavor? Who drinks this fancy shit.

Well, to be honest, said fancy shit tastes great. Even better than his daily dose of coffee which he has been steadily decreasing. One of the notes said coffee stunts growth and listed other sources of energy with the same effect as caffeine. The regiment has been working he just wants to know what girl is crushing on him. This is some dedication right here.

He had gotten tired of the secrecy early on and had guarded his locker religiously leaving no time for breaks for him but no luck he never saw her. Either this girl was a master spy or was skipping class to deliver these notes and treats to his locker.

Well, eventually they had to slip up sometime. Which is why he’s a little surprised to see a guy by his locker slipping a familiar piece of paper through the slit.

“Hey,” he shouts to him and damn those gorgeous brown eyes had him captive before they disappear and are replaced by the back of his curly hair. Clint chases after said boy but damn this kid is fast. He must be on the track team.

Eventually, though he has him cornered and pants, “fuck you can run…dude why were you…”

The boy is breathing heavily, face red, and backed against the wall. Tears form in his eyes and he casts his head down. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? Sorry for running,” he asks receiving a shake of the kid’s name.

“No…I’m Bruce,” he says tapping his fingers against his leg, “I…it was stupid but I thought,” he says his tapping getting faster and faster. “I like you!”

Clint is taken back and looks down at the kid tapping his leg and biting his lip pinned against the wall. Oh. Well, that’s ok…he just thought secret admirers’ was a cheesy girl thing to do. The kid no Bruce is freaking out he has to say something before the silence gets worse.

“So you left a lot of teabags in my locker,” he says seeing Bruce flinch before giving him a single nod of the head. “I’m guessing you like tea so wanna go out for tea tonight?”


End file.
